


Scoring Brownie Points

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Genderswap, Humor, Story Told in Two 221Bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna is looking through one of the Holmeses' family photo albums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring Brownie Points

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 144: Memory](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/618702.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Told in two 221Bs: first 221B ends at "badges".
> 
> Inspiration for the genderswap from [okapi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi); inspiration for the Brownies from [Small_Hobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit) ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Holmes and Watson are the creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John belong to Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

Johanna turned over a page of the album. “You were _such_ an adorable toddler.”

Sherlock scowled but didn’t look up from fiddling with her phone.

“Those sweet little shorts! And those sandals!”

“Sorry? What’s that?” Sherlock glanced up briefly. “You were telling me you want to sleep on the sofa tonight..?”

Johanna turned over another page. “Ohhh! Look. At. That. Little. _Face.”_

This time Sherlock straightforwardly glared at her. “If you want to end our relationship, Johanna, you’ve only to say.”

Johanna grinned, keeping her eyes on the photograph.

“Oh, don’t make such a fuss. I thought it was very kind of your mother to let me have a rummage through the family albums while we’re staying here.” 

Her gaze wandered to another picture. 

“And they’re not all of you. Who’s the little girl in the Brownie uniform? A cousin, is it? She looks just like you.”

“Looks just like—” Sherlock rolled her eyes. “That _is_ me.”

Johanna looked up and frowned. “You? Were in the Brownies?” She glanced back at the photo, perplexed. “Were you undercover?”

“Interesting suggestion, but no.” Sherlock gave her a tight smile. “Look, admittedly I had some problems with…”

“Being nice? Thinking of others? Doing good deeds?”

“...the _social aspect.”_ Sherlock gave Johanna a very hard look. “But I enjoyed the activities—working towards my badges.”

“Right…” Johanna studied the photo more closely. “So what was the occasion here—your… ‘swearing in’, was it? All the Brownies and adults look very serious.”

Sherlock stood, and came and peered down over Johanna’s shoulder for a moment. “Quite the opposite actually. It was my drumming out.”

She went and sat down again while Johanna stared at her.

“Your ‘drumming out’..?”

Sherlock nodded. “For bringing the Brownies into disrepute. My parents were heartbroken.”

“But I thought that sort of thing was a myth…” 

Sherlock shrugged a little and looked away.

Johanna’s bewilderment changed to anger. “Bloody hell. Fancy doing that to a small child. God knows I’m aware of what a pain you can be but—”

She paused as she spotted the smile on Sherlock’s face.

“Oh, I see. Very amusing. Happy you’ve got your own back, are you?”

“Yes, thank you. I am.” 

Sherlock’s smile got wider, and Johanna grinned just a little in return. She looked down at the photo again. 

“So what was going on in the Brownie picture then?”

Sherlock looked thoughtful. “As far as I can remember, I had volunteered to give a talk in front of the mayor about the importance of being involved in your community.”

“Really?” Johanna wrinkled her brow. “To be fair, I thought the drumming out story was more believable.”


End file.
